We're Going Back To Hogwarts
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: 'He found himself falling for the Hufflepuff. Well that was no good, saying as he's a Slytherin. Len had a similar problem, the Gryffindor was falling for a Slytherin though.' RinxLen, MikuoxMiku. Vocaloid   Harry Potter  Win. xD
1. Welcome Back

Miku Hatsune smiled to herself as she walked into Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff was always excited to start a new school year, and she was finally in her sixth year. She looked around for her best friend, Len Kagamine. Though he was a Gryffindor (and a popular one at that, what with being Gryffindor's Quidditch Seeker), Len and herself had immediately hit it off when they got paired together for a project in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class their first year. They'd been best friends since.

"Watch it, loser." A familiar voice sneered as some Slytherin students tried to push her out of their way. She looked up into the shining aqua eyes of Mikuo Hatsune. She'd always had a crush on him. Unfortunately, those beautiful eyes were glaring at her. She honestly had no clue why Mikuo hated her. The Slytherin boy always made mean remarks towards her, for no reason. Hell, she'd helped him pick up his paperwork when they'd first met, but as soon as he saw the color of her tie, he'd hated her.

"Oh, my apologies, Mikuo." She tried to smile at him, but he scoffed and pushed past her. His friend Rin Kagamine walked up to her. Rin was one of the nicer Slytherin students, but she had a tounge as sharp as knives, and had no problem knocking down other people in order to reach her goal.

"Don't mind him, Miku, he's just in a bad mood." She had smiled at her.

"Um, okay." She then noticed Rin blush as Miku felt an arm rest on her shoulders. She looked around to see Len. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Miku! I've been looking every where for you. Who's your cute friend." If Rin's face wasn't red enough, the color deepened when he added a wink to the end.

"This is Rin Kagamine..." Rin and her weren't really friends, sure they'd talk a few times, but that was mostly when other Slytherins weren't watching her.

"I'm Len, Len Kagamine. Heh, same surname. It's nice to meet you." He smirked at her and kissed her hand. She blushed and snatched her hand away quickly.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you some other time Miku." She waved and walked away.

"What was all that about?" Miku questioned Len, who was staring at Rin who was walking away. He turned back to Miku and shrugged with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, she's cute." He blushed slightly.

"Lenny Poo has a crush~!' She teased as they walked into the Great Hall. He had retorted with a, "Oh shut up, like you wouldn't marry Mikuo in a heart beat." She blushed in response.

"I would not! He hates me anyway..."

"I'll break his face. Just to let you know." Len glared at the floor.

"Who's face, Kagamine?" Mikuo smirked at Len and Len turned his glare to Mikuo instead of the floor. Len and Mikuo always had some rivalry. They were even rivals in Quidditch. Mikuo was a Beater for Slytherin.

"Yours, you big idiot." Len pushed Mikuo who pushed him right back. Miku stepped in between the two.

"Len! Stop it! You too Hatsune!" She glared at both of them, but they weren't planning on stopping. Miku pulled out her wand and pointed it at them. "I believe I said stop." she said darkly. Both of the boys looked at her in surprise. Not even Len knew Miku could be that assertive.

"What? Why are you two staring at me like that?" Len just chuckled as she blushed and apologized for her 'innane behavior."  
>Mikuo didn't know what the warm feeling in his chest when he looked at the young Hufflepuff. All he knew was that he didn't like it. It made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't even feel like this about his actual girlfriend, Neru. He turned to Len.<p>

"Sorry bro..." He said awkwardly. He wasn't exactly good at apologies. Len's huge grin said he must've done it right.

"It's cool."

Miku sighed, "Good, I'm extremely glad you two made up, I hate when people fight." She smiled at both of them, a slight pink tint on her cheeks. Mikuo walked away before they could say anything else.

He was determined to get Miku out of his head.

All day long. All freaking day long. He could not get that dumb _Hufflepuff _out of his head. He tried to think of other things, his projects, potions, hell, even Neru naked didn't work.

If Neru found out that last bit, he'd be as good as dead.

And there said Hufflepuff was, sitting innocently in front of him during Potions Class, minding her own business.

How _evil_.

He threw a small piece of paper at her head. She turned around to glare at him.

"What was that for?" She whispered at him with a scowl on her face. He just stuck his tounge out.

"Because I can." He retorted and she threw the paper back. Their arguing went on for a few minutes until Professor Snape walked over to see them. Both teenagers paused and turned towards him.

"Is their a problem, Mr. and Ms. Hatsune?" The class laughed, thinking their names made them sound like they were married.

"No, sir, I can assure you there's not." Miku attempted to give a charming smile.

"Nope." Mikuo said simply, popping the 'p.'

"You will both serve detention tomorrow." And with that, their Professor turned to continue his lesson.

"Great going, you git." Miku glared at him before turning around the rest of class.

Awh hell. Now he had to serve detention with her too.

Len didn't usually look forward to Quidditch practice with Slytherins, but for some reason today, he did.

It had _nothing _to do with the fact that he managed to sneak Rin and Miku into Quidditch practice... Okay, so maybe he really just wanted Rin to be there, but he didn't want to hurt Miku's feelings since the two girls had been talking together when he'd asked. He looked over and saw Slytherin's Beater, Mikuo, staring at the two girls. Did he have a crush on Rin or something? Len started to feel defensive over a girl he wasn't even dating, he barely even knew her. He glared at Mikuo, then realized he wasn't looking at Rin, but rather Miku. OH WHAT?

"Why are you staring at Miku?" Len asked, raising his eyebrows. Much to Len's surprise, Mikuo blushed.

'I-I wasn't. Shut up Kagamine."

"Woah, just trying to find out some more about you man." Mikuo's glare softened.

"Fine." He turned away to go back to practice, while Len walked over to Miku and Rin.

"Sup pretty lady? And Miku." Miku punched him in the arm and Rin just blushed.

"Hey..."

_'D'aww, she's shy!' _Len thought to himself, blushing as well. Miku smirked at Len.

The kind girl could be evil sometimes, and he wondered how she _didn't _end up in Slytherin.

"I'll just leave you two alone." And with that, she picked up her guitar, schoolwork, and bag, and walked away, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Len started. Rin cut him off.

"I'm just going to be blunt, okay? When are you gonna just freaking ask me out?" She sighed, "Pick me up so we can get a butterbeer after your practice, alright?" She finished. He couldn't stop looking at her striking blue eyes. He tried to talk, but no words came out. She started to walk away.

"Don't forget to pick me up, Wonder Boy." She smirked and left. Miku came out from her hiding place with her stuff. She picked up her guitar and started strumming.

_"Oh Lenny Poo, needs to grow some balls~_

_The girl he liked,_

_had to ask him out._

_Oh Lenny~_

_Why are you such a girl_

_It astounds meee~_

_Tra la la la~_

_La la la la~" _Miku sung. He glared at her.

"You're never going to be a singer in the Muggle world if you write songs like that hun." He stuck out his tounge. That was one thing about Miku, she was a Muggle born, or more cruelly put, a Mudblood. Only Len knew, and she intended on keeping it that way.

She laughed. "Actually, I will." He started to walk away before she called out, "I'm calling it the "_Len Needs To Grow A Pair Song_." She kept on laughing. Mikuo walked over to the two of them.

"Why's she here, Kagamine?" He questioned, glaring at Miku.

"Er, I should really be going..." Len stopped her from leaving.

"You don't have to leave. C'mon Mikuo, can't you just stay quiet about this?" Mikuo looked torn. '_What if she sees me make a fool of myself? Wait, she could also see me kick ass... Why do I care? UGH.'_

"You okay, Hatsune?" Miku's voice asked hesitantly.

"What? Uh, oh yeah. Just... don't get in the way." She snorted.

"I'm in the stands smart one," she then covered her mouth. Mikuo'd never heard her speak like that. "I'm sorry, that was ru-" He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Chill out."

Quidditch practice was going no where. He kept listening to the sound of Miku playing her guitar and singing happily. Let's just say his teammates weren't happy when Bludgers kept hitting them.

'_God damn it.' _He thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to be a long year for the four students.

**YES, I KNOW. I SUCK. I STARTED A NEW STORY, WHILE I HAVE TO UPDATE MY THREE OTHER ONES. **

**Harry Potter + Vocaloid= WINNING.  
>c:<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE NICE. :D**


	2. New Beginnings

Len was frantic as he thought about his date with Rin. It was all very embarrassing, having the girl of his dreams ask him out. The way it happened in real life differed drastically from how it happened in his head. In his mind he was smooth and suave. Not all stuttery and blushing.

But he couldn't help getting that way around her though. She was perfect in his eyes, even if she was in Slytherin. She had blonde locks that looked like gold, crystal blue eyes that made his heart get all tingly, a smile that made him feel like he was a king when he was with her, and well, she was hot. Her personality was even better than her looks. She had spunk, and she wasn't afraid of getting what she wanted. And she actually wanted Len.

Just the thought of that made him giddy. Miku snapped him out of his trance with a wack on the head.

"Hey, Quidditch practice is over, you know. You've been staring off into space with this goofy expression for like, three minutes... Weirdo," She shook her head at him "you're so in love it makes me sick." She stuck her tounge out at him in distaste.

"Oh shut up..." He muttered, not being able to think of any better insults at the moment. Miku raised her eyebrows at him.

"The almighty Len Kagamine can't come up with any witty comebacks..? This is a first~." Just as she was getting ready to destroy his pride further, Mikuo walked up behind her. Oh great.

"Leave Kagamine alone, he needs to go get prettied up for his date~" He spoke. They both chuckled sadistically.

"I wonder if Rin's going to have to pull his chair out for him..?" Miku teased further.

"Probably. He's not so much of a manly man after all..."

_'Sadists. That's what Mikuo and Miku are.' _Len thought to himself, glaring at them. He huffed.

"Why don't you two just go make out or something!" He yelled at them. Miku blushed, flipped her hair, and walked away. Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"I really just came over here to tell you some things about Rin," He grinned. "The insults just came natural, sorry."

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it." He glared at the boy who was now rambling off about Rin's favorite things. Turns out she and Len had more things in common than he had originally thought.

"And don't forget to be chivalrous or what ever. She loves that old fashioned crap." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Just as Len started to walk away Mikuo stuck his arm out and stopped him.

"I know you do. That's why you're going to tell me about Miku now," Len burst out laughing. This tough Slytherin was blushing, just by saying Miku's name! It was all just too funny to him. "Shut up and tell me things about her!" Mikuo yelled in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Well for starters, she wants to be famous one day, just famous in the Muggle world. I think she can do it, she's a great singer." He spoke, proud of his best friend.

"Why would she want to be famous there rather than here..?" It was quite confusing. Anyone else in the school would've wanted to be famous in the wizard world. Len looked around nervously before looking Mikuo straight in the eyes.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone. I trust you now, okay?" Len said seriously. Mikuo's eyes widened. What could be so bad that he was sworn to secrecy because of it?

"Yes, you can trust me. What is it?" Len hesitated.

"...Miku's a Mudblood." Mikuo was shocked to say the least. No way... it all made sense to him now though. She was always singing songs that weren't familiar to him, she talked differently sometimes...**.**

"Seriously?" Mikuo's eyes were wide.

"Yup." Len said simply. Mikuo just shook his head.

"Well, uh, thanks for everything Len. Good luck on your date." He walked away, thinking about everything Len just told him.

~hashahasha~

He waited for her outside of Madam Rosmerta's. She was fifteen minutes late. He started pacing back and forth, suddenly becoming very gloomy.

"She's probably not even going to show up... I shouldn't have even agree-" Len was cut off by the sound of panting. He looked up to see a tired looking Rin who was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"I-I'm sorry I'm l-late. Neru woke me up late and stuff, and I had to get ready and run here and-"

"It's cool, 's not like I thought you weren't gonna show or anything..." He said smoothly. Rin smiled at him, still panting. "Let's go get you some water." He led her inside.

Okay, so, maybe it was silly to think Rin was standing him up, she's not really that kind of girl.

They sat down at a table, each of them drinking a water.

"So, Len, what type of music do you like?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes and biting her lip. He blushed.

"U-um, I listen to a lot of Muggle music." He replied after staring at her for a while. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Why Muggle music?"

"Well, Miku sings it a lot, and that's usually all I listen to." He chuckled, but she wrinkled her nose yet again.

"Are you and Miku together or something?" He laughed nervously. Him and Miku? No thanks. They were just friends, that's it.

"Nah, she's just my best friend. Besides, she's got a thing for Mikuo," He covered his mouth. "Actually, pretend you didn't hear that." Rin smirked at him.

"Well, since we're basically a thing, we should get them together."

"Oh yeah, that's a good id- Wait, w-we're a thing?" Rin blushed at his suprised reaction.

"I-I just kind of assumed we were, I'm sorry."

"NO! I mean, no, it's cool. I want to be with you...**.**" He grinned.

"Good, 'cause we're together now." She abruptly stood up and held her hand out to him. He just stared at it. "Are you coming? We kind of have to get back to school now." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to school in a comfortable silence.

'_SCORE, I GOT A GIRLFRIEND.'_

~hashahasha~

Miku hummed quietly to herself as she sat in the Quidditch stadiums. Professor McGonagall said she could just relax since she'd already finished her essay for Transfiguration class. She closed her eyes for a minute, somehow ending up with Mikuo on her mind.

Speak of the devil, he suddenly sat down next to her.

Wait, didn't he hate her? Why was he suddenly being... er, bearable..?

"Um..." She started, he glared at her, a light blush adorning his face.

"What? Am I not allowed to sit here?"

"I never said that! I'm just wondering why you want to sit by me." She looked at him, suspicious.

"We're kind of friends. Kind of." He muttered.

"Two days ago you hated me, why all of a sudden do you want to be friends?"

"Don't you like me anyway? You should be happy..." He glared at her.

"W-who told you? IT WAS LEN, WASN'T IT. I swear I'll kill that dumb banana loving boy..." She blushed and looked down, avoiding his gaze as much as she could.

"You actually just did. I was bluffing, I didn't think you actually liked me." He smirked at her and her face turned scarlet. She let out a 'hmph' and started to walk away.

"No you don't." He said as he grabbed her waist, accidentally making her fall on top of him. He looked up at her, blushing as red as she was. She tried to get up, but he decided to have a. little fun with her. He held her body close to his and moved his face to her neck, licking it slowly before nibbling at it. She squeaked and managed to get up, holding her neck. He just smirked at her baffled expression and red face.

"What the hell was that for? You have a girlfriend you know, and I don't think it's funny that you're messing with my feelings. God damn, why are you such a jerk?" He saw tears developing in her eyes. She walked away and he followed, both of them arguing the whole time.

The hell?

"I'm not messing with your feelings!" She stopped, unaware that people had started to watch them.

"Fine then, just leave me alone, okay?"

"You can't make me." He glared at her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Does the big bad Slytherin have nothing better to do then mess with my mind?"

"No! Am I not allowed to be your friend?" Miku stopped at that. She turned to face him, the crowd around them slowly leaving.

"Why do you want to be all of a sudden?"

This stopped him. Why _did _he want to be her friend?

"...I.. don't know." he said honestly.

He really didn't know... He didn't _think _he liked her, but she was cute.

And nice...

And awesome.

And-

He sounded like a love-sick girl now...

She scoffed at him, "Did your Slytherin friends put you up to it? That's probably it, huh?"

"No! I just think you're a cool person!" she rolled her eyes at him, not believing anything he said.

"Yeah, okay." her tone was laced with heavy sarcasm. He glared at her.

"God, you're so hard headed!"

"I am not! I'm just being realistic..." she mumbled, frowning slightly. He looked at her.

"Please.. Just give me a chance to be your friend, and if I screw things up, well... you don't have to talk to me anymore! It's that simple." he said, almost sounding desperate.

Miku paused, "...Fine. We're friends now." she said stubbornly. Mikuo grinned.

"Sweet. You can come into the Slytherin common room with me later if you want." he suggested, blushing again. Miku blushed as well.

"S-sure, I guess..." she mumbled, brushing some hair behind her ear.

and thus friendships and relationships begun.

**Oh hey. Almost forgot this story even existed. I wonder how many months it's been since I uploaded it. **

**I'm also working on Blogging My Heart right now... so yeah. lol**

**Crappy chapter, uploaded it anyway. The next one will be better, promise. I've just been stressed lately. **

**Well, review or something. lol. c;**

**have a wonderful day/week! **


End file.
